Somtimes
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: My First Song Fic, if you like Hiiro and Usagi fics, you might like it, i know it may suck but i like it.


Somtimes   
  
Ok this is my first song fic, i hope you like.This is not my song i only have one song and it's called, On my Carpet....you canr ead it if you wold like...i'm going to put it up by Dec. 18  
  
  
You Tell me your in love with me, like you can't take your pretty yes away from me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down the soccer feild he ran, # 1, he looked torwards her direction, she knew it was towards her, he waved and then kept on running. She lightly blushed, he scored a goal, he had won the game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Its not that i don't wotn to stay, but every time you come too close i move away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked over torwards her a little but then she began to run away, she ran until she got to her locker away from him and the socer feild. She loked out the window she saw that he was now inside the locker room. She turned the dial....15....30...22...it clicked and she opened it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I want to beleive in everything you say, cause it soounds so good, but if you really want me , move it slow there's things about me you just have to know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Paper of some sort fell out. She opened it, and read it to herself.....  
Dear Usagi, Meet me behind the bleachers after the soccer game, I'll wave if i see you.  
c ya there.  
Sincerely,  
Hiiro Yuy  
  
She read it over and over again. She couldn't go, she knew it, thgouhg she longed to, she had to go to her violin practice, so she wrote him back.  
  
Dear Hiiro,  
Sorry, but I can't meet you today, I have violin, just one of the many things I have during the week, maybe another time. Oh and bye the way great game!  
Sincerely,  
Usagi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
somtimes i run, somtimes i hide, somtimes i'm scraed of you, but all i really want is to hold you tight, treat youright be with you day and night baby all i need is time.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi then put it into his locker, just as she did, he came walking out of the locker rooms, she ran ad hid behind the corner. He opened his locker, the paper then fell to the ground. He picked it up, read it and then smiled. She waited for a second and then ran off through the doors. Her mom was waiting, and As she got into the car Hiiro walked out, their eyes met and she just loked at him as they drove off...he waved a little but she just looked at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't want to be so shy, uh oh, every time i'm alone i wonder why, who put you away from me you'll that you're the only one for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All through Violin she thought about him, and how she wished they had more things in common. After violni, she walked to the parkse sat dow on the bench and read through her music. She heard somthing move inthe bushes behind her, as she turned around she saw that it was only a squirrel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I want to beleive in everything you say, cause it soounds so good, but if you really want me , move it slow there's things about me you just have to know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She then got up and danced a little bit of ballet, she had been taking ballet since she was six. She danced for about half an hour. she then went and sat on a swing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
somtimes i run, somtimes i hide, somtimes i'm scraed of you, but all i really want is to hold you tight, treat youright be with you day and night baby all i really want is to hold you tight, treat you right be with you every day and night baby all i need is time.......just hang around and you'll see theres no where esle i'd rather be if you lvoe me trust in me, the way that i trust in you........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
she swang a bit and thenstopped, a tear or two fell to the ground. Why was she crying? was it because she couldn't be with him, was it because she conld't tell him? No it was because she needed him, but was too shy. She felt a presence, she stoo up and looked behind her, there he stood, tall, brown hair, green eyes, and she stood about ten feet away, a little shorter than him, blonde hair in pigtails, to the shoulders, shy blue eyes. He was holding his back pack and she had her hand on the chain. He dropped the back pack and she let go of the cahin. They knew they had to be together, they walked towards each other a bit, once close enough, they reached for each other and hugged they hugged for awhile.......  
  
A.N.: so beautiful, althgouh very badly written :-p ^^;;;;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
yeah..............somtimes i run,somtimes, somtimes i hide, somtimes i'm scraed of you, oooooo, but all i really want is to hold you tight, hold you tight, treat you right be with you day and night, day and night,omtimes i run,somtimes, somtimes i hide, somtimes i'm scraed of you,oooooooo, but all i really want is to hold you tight, treat youright be with you day and night , day and night,all i really want is to hold you tight...be with you day and night, somtimes i run, somtimes, somttimes i hide, somtimes i'm scared of you.................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They then let go and kissed, not for long, about three seconds, they then walked home together, looking up at the stars.....  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
A.N.: yeah i know it was really bad like i said it was my first and ever song fic. 


End file.
